Silicon integrated circuits have dominated the development of electronics and many technologies based upon silicon processing have been developed over the years. Their continued refinement led to nano-scale feature sizes that can be important for making metal oxide semiconductor CMOS circuits. On the other hand, silicon is not a direct-bandgap material. Although direct-bandgap materials, including III-V compound semiconductor materials, have been developed, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to photonic integrated circuits utilizing silicon substrates.
This application relates to bonding a first semiconductor to a second semiconductor. More specifically, and without limitation, to bonding a III-V semiconductor to a silicon semiconductor.